pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
(talk) just edited this page! Re:Facebook Hi! I just liked the page of the Pokemon Wiki on facebook, the one you guys created. Is it okay for me to comment on that page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 04:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oki, thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Nomination I thought I'd nominate you for the requests to be admin. You fit the criteria and you basically have about 1500 edits. It's ok if you don't want to apply though. Cya around, [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 14:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Adminship BassJapas, I'm taking down your request. The reason is that if you have read the rules, you cannot nominate yourself. Good day. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Arceus The God of Pokemon :If you say he acts worse than a seven year old then do you mean by the fact that he cannot get past the fact that he was banned by Ciencia Al Poder? :I will join you shortly, my dinner is ready, so I will be off for a little while. I was on earlier, but I didn't see your name on the "roster". Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Good timing, I just got back on. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :P I placed a ban request 5 secs earlier than you on Crimson's page. Sorta knew that idiot would burst though so I saw the hate on my talk page coming early. It's gotten to easy to predict an imbecile about to explode... [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Edits :Do you like my edits here and on Mario Wiki? Pokémon Wiki: Requests for Adminship I saw your message to Crimsonnavy. My signature is already set for another wiki I'm on, so it'd be okay if I used a signature like yours and use it as a template instead of setting it as my signature. So I'd do this: ~~~~~ instead of: ~~~~ That's okay, correct?--Bullet And Yes. I can go to the IRC.--Bullet Hmm... Is it in my Preferences?--Bullet Yes, but I actually have a reason why I was gone. (I broke my collar bone playing soccer and then was busy with school projects and on the Bakugan wiki and Bakugan Users wiki). ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 18:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. And it's weird but it still hurts deep inside my shouler... Which is why I couldn't be online much; I couldn't put my left arm on the keyboard... ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 18:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) And I don't know why i'm telling you this, but it's weird (again) because when I was 4-5 years old, I fell down concrete stairs and broke the other side of my collar bone... ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 18:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to the IRC?--Bullet RE:Brother BassJapas, stop. There is no rule stating that Users must have mainspace edits to vote. Only Users who are older than 2 weeks are allowed. A User must have main space edits to set up a request. So, my bro is eligible to vote. You just deleted it because you got an oppose. You're power hungry, aren't you? You seriously don't deserve admin rights and I'm changing my opinion to "Oppose" because a User who reverts a vote is not fit for becoming admin, in fact, its considered as vandalism. Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Look who says you're power hungry... --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Ignore her completely :) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Arceus, your brother shouldn't even have an account if he is 12 like his blog said, users must be 13 or older to register. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship You can reconstruct the page, I meant to add a edit standard, but it slipped my mind. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC)